


Counting Blessings

by WantsMoreLirry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry babies, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Sad with a Happy Ending, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall is a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsMoreLirry/pseuds/WantsMoreLirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out with his boyfriend, Harry discovers he was built a little different than the other lads, and realizes that life has more ups and downs than some hateful tweets and missing home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Blessings

EGTERTTrgeyrtyrtuyrturgu


End file.
